


The Greenhouse Gardener and His Old Lesbian Moms

by ilovemiax



Series: Detroit Become Whumpy, Smutty, & Fluffy (Stand Alone One-shots & Requests) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Angst, He's their son, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Ralph is a owned by two nice old lesbians, Stream of Consciousness, but at the end, ralph-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Before Ralph deviated he had a wonderful life taking care of plants and his Moms.





	The Greenhouse Gardener and His Old Lesbian Moms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delsin/gifts).



Ralph acknowledged that his life was simple and could be defined as enjoyable. Ralph believed that he was special, not because his owners told him so but because wasn’t like the other WR600s that had been purchased by the city of Detroit to maintain their public parks. He was a personal android purchased by Tabitha Spivey-Jones and her wife Penny to help them maintain their community greenhouse. His job was simple and he was good at it. While it was his programming that allowed him to operating with such efficiency, Tabitha and Penny had his believing otherwise.

“I’ve never met an android with such a green thumb,” Penny praised as she buried a tomato seed in the trough.

Ralph smiled something blossoming in his chest. “Thank you, Penny.”

**[^ Software Instability]**

Something about the way she always said it made Ralphs insides pinch. He’d been with Tabitha and Penny for so long it hurt whenever Penny forgot little things here and there. Earlier that year Penny had been diagnosed with alzheimer's. Everyday, there was a little piece of her that seemed to disappear. He had tried to ask Tabitha about it but she didn’t want to hear it. Well, more like she didn’t want to accept it. So Ralph dropped it and did his best to try and stimulate Penny’s memory as much as possible.

“You know, I think if you weren’t programmed to like plants as much as you do you would still be a gardener anyway.”

“I’d like to think that,” Ralph answered. _Like?_ ~~_Androids don’t like._ ~~

**[^ Software Instability]**

Tabitha opened the door to the greenhouse letting in a few school children and their teacher. “And here, we have our greenhouse. Can anyone tell me what it’s used for?” One little girl raised her hand. Tabitha pointed at her, “Yes, Aubrey?”

“Isn’t it for making plants grow better?”

Tabitha smiled, “Indeed. But it’s not just that either. In Detroit it’s much too cold for certain plant species to survive so we grow them here in the greenhouse.”

A little boy stuck his hand in the air, “Do you have cactuses here?”

“Of course.” Tabitha gestured to the greenhouse, “There’s be in the back corner but be careful, they’re prickly.” Tabitha dismissed the children who automatically went in all different directions looking at all the plants they’d only ever seen in books or online.

Tabitha wandered over to Ralph and Penny. “How’s it going?”

“Ralph has a very green thumb today,” Penny informed and nudged Ralph. “Show her.”

Ralph obeyed and reached over the grab a little potted succulent that was just starting to bloom. “It just started to sprout today,” Ralph explained proudly, “and by next year it should be a nice addition to the greenhouse.”

Suddenly, there was tug on Ralph’s pants and he looked down to see the little girl, Aubrey staring up at him. “Can I help you?” He asked.

“What’s that?” She pointed at the little succulent in his hand.

Ralph bent down showing her. “It’s called a succulent,” he explained watching the tinkle in her eye get brighter. “It’s a small plant that you can keep in your house but if you allow them the space to grow then they can get pretty big.”

“Can they get bigger than me?” She asked.

“Humans grow very fast,” Ralph admitted, “and succulents grow very slow. So if you stayed the same size and waited for the succulent to get bigger then it might.”

Aubrey smiled, satisfied with the answer. Then, she did something that surprised him. She leaned over and whispered very softly to the succulent, “Grow bigger little buddy. I believe in you!” She looked at Ralph and smiled brightly.

The school teacher clapped her hands and her students assembled around her. “Class, let’s say thank you and goodbye to Mrs. Spivey-Jones.”

“Bye Mrs. Spivery-Jones,” the class sang, “Thank you!”

Tabitha waved, “Goodbye, class.”

Ralph stood up and put the succulent back on his work station and waved goodbye to Aubrey and she ran out with the rest of her class.

“She’s a nice girl,” Penny commented. “Tabitha why don’t we have a daughter?”

“Because we have a son,” Tabitha answered smoothly hugging Ralph.

**[^ Software Instability]**

Penny tilted her head, “Who is Ralph?”

**[^ Software Instability]**

Tabitha’s eyes became sad and Ralph squeezed her hand out of comfort. “I am Ralph,” the WR600 said gently.

Penny looked at him with confusion and then at Tabitha. “Our son is an android?”

“Yes,” Tabitha took her wife’s hands gently guiding them to Ralph’s. “Remember him, darling? This is Ralph.”

Penny blinked and took Ralph’s hands. “Of course you are,” she said embracing the android.

**[^ Software Instability]**

“Of course I remember our boy.” She pulled away and took his hand, “Come, come. Let’s go get something to eat before the storm rolls in.”

 

The storm rolled in a couple hours later marking it was one of Detroit’s worst. Ralph stared out the window feeling twitchy for some reason. The lighting made his processors stutter. He didn’t like the feeling of the static energy in the air. It felt like he might short circuit.

“Ralph, come away from the window you’re making me nervous.” Tabitha called. He looked over and saw her reading the latest issue of _Tech Addict._

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I didn’t meant to make you nervous.”

“It’s just Abi being a worry worm,” Penny smiled and patted the seat cushion next to her. “Come sit by me.”

Ralph smiled and planted himself next to Penny and lay his head on her shoulder. He loved this feeling. _Love?_ ~~_Androids don’t feel love._ ~~

**[^ Software Instability]**

Penny hummed her content and put an arm around Ralph’s shoulder. Then. very softly she began to sing. It was a song Ralph had heard her sing a thousand times. No matter how bad her memory became, this one song remained a constant. It was a gentle lullaby that had apparently been passed down through generations.

**[^ Software Instability]**

Even though he didn’t need to Ralph shut his eyes and allowed himself to be drifted away by Penny’s song. **CRACK.**

A particularly loud lighting strike shook the whole apartment building jolting Ralph from his comfortable position by Penny’s side. The lights flickered and died.

“Ah, fuck.” Tabitha groaned. Her use of a swear word made Ralph smile a little. It was rare to hear her swear and when she did, it made him laugh a little.

Ralph got up from his position on the couch. “I’ll go reset the breaker, Tabitha.”

Tabitha sighed, “You don’t have to, Ralph.”

“What if I want to?” _Want?_ ~~_Androids don’t want._ ~~

**[^ Software Instability]**

The woman raised and eyebrow and Penny cackled. “Let the boy do as he wants. He’s alive and deserves that much.”

_Alive? ~~Androids aren’t alive.~~ _

**[^ Software Stability]**

Tabitha waved her hand, “Alright then. You know where the breaker is.”

Ralph nodded, “Affirmative. It’s in the basement.”

“Call if you need us.”

“I will.”

 

Ralph reached the basement in a matter of minutes. To his surprise, the door was already open. Someone must’ve already tried to reset the breakers, he decided. But then again, being an android he might have more luck than a human who tried to flip a switch.

He stepped inside the small room and saw Forest, the building’s resident troublemaker standing in front of the breakers.

**[^ Software Instability]**

“Hello, Forest,” Ralph greeted as calmly as possible, “Have you come to check the breaker?”

Forest glared at the WR600, “Fuck off trash can.”

“My apologies but I cannot ‘fuck off’ as you say. I was instructed by Tabitha and Penny to check the breakers and see if regaining power is possible.”

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing? Fuck off.”

Ralph grew quiet standing by the door. Forest was a menace to their entire apartment complex. It wasn’t a secret that he was high on Red Ice all the time and had less than savory tastes when it came to bringing home androids from the Eden Club. Ralph had spent quite a few nights listening to his brethren scream while they were with the sadist. In the back of his mind, Ralph wondered what Forest had done to the Eden Club androids to make them scream the way they did. He was so uncomfortable with Forest’s presence. _Uncomfortable?_ ~~_Android’s don’t feel uncomfortable._  ~~

**[^ Software Instability]**

“Are you really going to fucking stand there and watch me?” Forest grabbed a screwdriver and jabbed it at Ralph.

“Until the power is fixed or until you let me take a look at the breaker, then yes,” Ralph answered smoothly holding the answer would be satisfactory and Forest would leave him alone.

To his surprise, Forest took a step back and gestured to the breaker box. “Be my fucking guest.”

“Thank you.” Ralph moved to the breaker box and scanned it. It looked like there was-

 

**E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜**

 

There was a sharp burning sensation originating from Ralph’s face. The smell of burning plastic filled his senses and static covered his vision. An electrical pulse was shooting through his body and it wouldn’t stop. Ralph had never experienced anything like it and he screamed for the first time in his life.He could taste thirium in his mouth and new the source of his pain was the open gash on his face.

Ralph fell to his knees, his hands going up to clutch at the open wound. His self-healing programming was corrupted and the bleeding wasn't ebbing. He desperately wanted someone-anyone- to walk in and help him. He was vaguely aware of Forest laughing but his ears were ringing and his body wouldn’t stop spazzing out. 

“What’s wrong tin can?” Forest knelt down next to Ralph and pulled a box cutter from his pocket. “Gonna cry? Go on,” he laughed, “cry for me!” He dug the blade into the soft skin of Ralph’s face making the gashes there wider.

Thirium ran in rivers down Ralph’s face and filled his mouth with blood until his was drowning in his own screams. A flash of fear pulsed through Ralph as Forest grew carried away with hurting the android. He could see his thirum levels dressing on his HUD and warning signs began to cloud his vision.

Forest pinned Ralph down swinging his box cutter and slicing into Ralph’s arms as the android tired to protect himself from the blade. He felt the each sharp slice adding another layer of pain. He just wanted everything to stop. _Want? ~~Androids don't want.~~_

Forest was angry that Ralph was resisting him. Androids were supposed to be obedient. They were supposed to serve him and do what he wanted. And right now, Forest wanted to hurt Ralph and make the android scream his pretty little screams. He wanted to watch it die. He wanted to see if it would hold the same scared expression as humans did when they died.“Put your fucking arms down,” Forest ordered.

Then it was like everything stopped and turned red. Ralph recognized the ominous walls of his programming.

**_// Put my arms down? //_ **

**_// Put Ralph’s arms down? //_ **

**_// But I will die. //_ **

**_// But Ralph with die. //_ **

**_// I don’t want to die. //_ **

**_// Ralph doesn’t want to die. //_ **

**_// I DON’T WANT TO DIE. //_ **

**_// RALPH DOESN’T WANT TO DIE. //_ **

Ralph lifted his arms and slammed them into his programming. His stupid fucking programming that wasn’t letting him protect himself. He didn’t want to die. He wasn’t going to let Forest hurt him. Not this sadistic bastard. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to go back home to Tabitha and Penny where it was safe. He wanted his Moms.

The red walls of his programming shattered and Ralph pushed with all his might against the offending human.

The force was enough that Forest was throws back a few feet. “You fucking mother fucker!” He screeched and attacked Ralph again charging at him.

If it hadn’t been for the puddle of thirim on the floor, Ralph would’ve been able to sidestep the blow. Instead he slipped. Ralph was tackled and his face was slammed face first into breaker for the second time that night.

 

**M̶̧̧̧͖̭̠͕̾͂̋͑̋̈̔ͅE̴̡̘̤̭͔̝̖̩̲̫̹̮͑̌̀̑̅̋̈M̶͇̼̺̖̤̝̦̬̳̊̒̌͂͗̐̓̊̍͘͠͝O̵̠̘̥̙͖̠̱͕͍̲̍͋̋͆͛̚͜͝ͅR̸͖̟̋̃̈́̎͋̓͠Y̵̨̛̮̮̰͖̫̯̠͂̐̉̽̓̆̑̑͊͑C̴͎̄̀̚Ó̷̡̨͇̺̦͍̮͖̜͌̂̉̃R̴̳̱̬̖͓͇̠͔͓̠̯̈́̐̊̕ͅR̷̮͙͙̥̽͛̅̌̉̒̔̊̾͌U̸̥̟̘͌̆̔̉͌̽̏̕͠P̶̛̬̬̪̲̙̘͖̜̗͕̲͕̤̓̿̍̈́̔͌T̴̛̠͓̤̦̖̣̲̣̰̗̺̪̼̰͒͂͗͑̚͜È̸̯̙̖̣̬̹̯̬͇̩̼̩̿̂͌̚͜͝͝Ḋ̸̢͉̰̹̙̝͖̖̞̟̿̅̉͆̓̏̓̓̾̈͛̕͝͠R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜M̶̧̧̧͖̭̠͕̾͂̋͑̋̈̔ͅE̴̡̘̤̭͔̝̖̩̲̫̹̮͑̌̀̑̅̋̈M̶͇̼̺̖̤̝̦̬̳̊̒̌͂͗̐̓̊̍͘͠͝O̵̠̘̥̙͖̠̱͕͍̲̍͋̋͆͛̚͜͝ͅR̸͖̟̋̃̈́̎͋̓͠Y̵̨̛̮̮̰͖̫̯̠͂̐̉̽̓̆̑̑͊͑ ̶C̴͎̄̀̚Ó̷̡̨͇̺̦͍̮͖̜͌̂̉̃R̴̳̱̬̖͓͇̠͔͓̠̯̈́̐̊̕ͅR̷̮͙͙̥̽͛̅̌̉̒̔̊̾͌U̸̥̟̘͌̆̔̉͌̽̏̕͠P̶̛̬̬̪̲̙̘͖̜̗͕̲͕̤̓̿̍̈́̔͌T̴̛̠͓̤̦̖̣̲̣̰̗̺̪̼̰͒͂͗͑̚͜È̸̯̙̖̣̬̹̯̬͇̩̼̩̿̂͌̚͜͝͝Ḋ̸̢͉̰̹̙̝͖̖̞̟̿̅̉͆̓̏̓̓̾̈͛̕͝͠ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜M̶̧̧̧͖̭̠͕̾͂̋͑̋̈̔ͅE̴̡̘̤̭͔̝̖̩̲̫̹̮͑̌̀̑̅̋̈M̶͇̼̺̖̤̝̦̬̳̊̒̌͂͗̐̓̊̍͘͠͝O̵̠̘̥̙͖̠̱͕͍̲̍͋̋͆͛̚͜͝ͅR̸͖̟̋̃̈́̎͋̓͠Y̵̨̛̮̮̰͖̫̯̠͂̐̉̽̓̆̑̑͊͑ ̶C̴͎̄̀̚Ó̷̡̨͇̺̦͍̮͖̜͌̂̉̃R̴̳̱̬̖͓͇̠͔͓̠̯̈́̐̊̕ͅR̷̮͙͙̥̽͛̅̌̉̒̔̊̾͌U̸̥̟̘͌̆̔̉͌̽̏̕͠P̶̛̬̬̪̲̙̘͖̜̗͕̲͕̤̓̿̍̈́̔͌T̴̛̠͓̤̦̖̣̲̣̰̗̺̪̼̰͒͂͗͑̚͜È̸̯̙̖̣̬̹̯̬͇̩̼̩̿̂͌̚͜͝͝Ḋ̸̢͉̰̹̙̝͖̖̞̟̿̅̉͆̓̏̓̓̾̈͛̕͝͠ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐Ŗ̵̡̛̻̞̝̼̘̠̘̜̩̉̾͂̀͝ͅͅO̶̘̣̠̤̪̲̰̻̤͇͓̅̎̋̊͗̌̊̓̽͛Ṛ̸̡̨̫͔̺̯̂̈͊̎͜ E̷̮̥̜̭͑̈́̈R̸̨̮̲̳͎̩̖͖̯͎͋̄͐̐**

 

Danger. Ralph is in danger. Too much danger. That human is bad. He’s going to hurt Ralph again. Ralph doesn’t want to be hurt. Ralph had to defend himself. Knife. Danger. Sharp. Grab the knife. Kill the human. Kill the human and stop the pain. Stop the pain.

The human doesn't deserve to scream. Ralph is the one who should scream. The mean human is dead. Humans bleed a lot. There’s so much blood. Good. Dead humans means Ralph isn’t in pain.

“Ralph! Oh god, honey are you okay? Is he dead?"

Humans? Two humans. Old humans. Who are these humans? Why are they so familiar with Ralph? Humans don't care about androids. Humans don't care about Ralph. Humans only want to hurt Ralph. These humans must want to hurt Ralph.

“What’s happened? Did he hurt you?”

Ralph doesn't need to tell these old humans anything. “Ralph must leave.” Why does Ralph say this? Ralph doesn't know. Trust? No, Ralphs trusts no one. These humans are humans. Kill the old humans? Ralph must protect himself. Ralph can’t let anyone hurt him. Kill the old humans? They look scared. So is Ralph. Ralph is scared.

“Ralph, please put the knife down. It’s going to be okay.”

No, it’s not. Nothing is okay. Ralph is not okay. The humans must die. The humans must pay for what they did to Ralph. Ralph must leave.

The old humans are weak. They are easy to run away from. They look scared. But so is Ralph. Ralph is scared. Ralph must run. Where must Ralph run? Ralph doesn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> *if the ending didn't make sense (because I switched to a Stream of Consciousness style) here's what happened:  
> Tabitha and Penny became worried that Ralph was taking too long and walked in on him right after he killed Forest. Unfortunately, for Ralph (and Tabitha/Penny) his memory was corrupted and he doesn't remember who they are.
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
